User blog:TSRITW/If Numberblocks have “better” names
You know why the Numtums have actual names but not the Numberjacks or Numberblocks? Well, I’ve decided to make some names for the Numberblocks. If there is a slash, it means that the former name is my version, and the latter name is the “official” version. Whole Numbers *Zero: Zerro/'Nada' (sounds like “zero”/means “nothing”) *One: Wunsie (has “one” in it) *Two: Dublo (sounds like “double”) *Three: Tryplo (sounds like “triple”) *Four: Esquardo (has “square” in it) *Five: Cinko (sounds like “cinco” — “five” in Spanish) *Six: Rolly (she likes rolling the dice) *Seven: Lucky (‘nuff said) *Eight: Octo (‘nuff said) *Nine: Nweve (sounds like “nueve” — “nine” in Spanish) *Ten: Exxie (has “X” in it) *Eleven: Nevele/'Sokk’r' (“eleven” backwards/likes soccer (football if you’re not American)) *Twelve: Dozzen/'Yoegda' (‘nuff said/likes yoga and is a bit like a Jedi) *Thirteen: Majikal/'Murphy' (he’s a magician/he's unlucky) *Fourteen: Dublucky/'Tony' (2*7/...Hawk) *Fifteen: Exvie/'Jessie' (“XV”/...and James) *Sixteen: Sweetie/'Quad-Quad' (sweet 16/4*4) *Seventeen: Haiku/'Huey' (17 syllables/based on the paint can from PM:CS) *Eighteen: Dublonweve/'Ray' (2*9/likes riding the rays) *Nineteen: Wunofftwentee/'Shift' (20-1/likes making crazy shapes) *Twenty: Eksekz/'Tango' (“XX”/likes to do the Two Tens Tango) *Twenty-One: Spooky/'Dora' (spooky scary 21/likes to explore-a) *Twenty-Two: Dublevele/'Dublosokk'r' (2*11) *Twenty-Three: Parrtee (June 23 is my birthday) *Twenty-Four: Humidor (rhymes with “24”, right?) * Twenty-Five: Fifsquared (5^2) *Twenty-Six: Alphazulu (26 letters) *Twenty-Seven: Trykoob (3^3) *Twenty-Eight: Quadralucky (4*7) *Twenty-Nine: Leap (February 29) *Thirty: Ekseksekz/'Cirque' (“XXX”/owns a circus) *Thirty-One: Harry (he’s also a magician) *Thirty-Two: Quadrocto (4*8) *Thirty-Three: Bigeers (threes kinda look like ears, right?) *Thirty-Four: Ruler (!?) *Thirty-Five: Pentalucky (5*7) *Thirty-Six: High Roller (6^2) *Thirty-Seven: Leet (1337) *Thirty-Eight: Two'offortee (40-2) *Thirty-Nine: Tri’unlukki (3*13) *Forty: Excel/'Blongo (“XL”/likes oblongs) *Forty-One: Excelye ("XLI") *Forty-Two: Wiseman (42 is the answer to life, the universe, and everything) *Forty-Three: Nugget (43 is the largest number you can't make with sums of 6, 9, and 20) *Forty-Four: Quadrevele (4*11) *Forty-Five: Tringalnine (9th triang) *Forty-Six: Excelyevee'aye ("XLVI") *Forty-Seven: Harper (47 strings) *Forty-Eight: Octorolly (6*8) *Forty-Nine: Clover (7^2) *Fifty: Elle (“L”) *Fifty-One: Aria (Area 51) *Fifty-Two: Ace (52 cards in a deck, minus the jokers) *Fifty-Three: Ellye-aye-aye ("LIII") *Fifty-Four: Joker (54 cards in a deck, including the jokers) *Fifty-Five: Tringalten (10th triang) *Fifty-Six: Octolucky (8*7) *Fifty-Seven: Three'offsikstee (60-3) *Fifty-Eight: Too'offsikstee (60-2) *Fifty-Nine: Wunoffsikstee (60-1) *Sixty: Ellekz (“LX”) *Sixty-One: Ellekzye ("LXI") *Sixty-Two: Ellekzye-aye ("LXII") *Sixty-Three: Nonalucky (9*7) *Sixty-Four: Octosquare (8^2) *Sixty-Five: Pentunlukki (5*13) *Sixty-Six: Hexevele (6*11) *Sixty-Seven: Ellekzvee-aye-aye ("LXVII") *Sixty-Eight: Quadraiku (4*17) *Sixty-Nine: Lover (LOL 69) *Seventy: Elleksekz/'Fortunate' (“LXX”/synonym of “Lucky”) *Seventy-One: Connell ('71's Jack O'Connell) *Seventy-Two: Nonocto (9*8) *Seventy-Three: Ell-two-X-three-I ("LXXIII") *Seventy-Four: Ellekseksayevee ("LXXIV") *Seventy-Five: Bingo (75 balls) *Seventy-Six: Forroffatey (80-4) *Seventy-Seven: Septovele (7*11) *Seventy-Eight: Two'offatey (80-2) *Seventy-Nine: Wunoffatey (80-1) *Eighty: Ellekseksekz/'Ochodeka' (“LXXX”/8x10) *Eighty-One: Sudoku (81 squares) *Eighty-Five: Ochocinco (‘nuff said) *Eighty-Eight: Octovele (8*11) *Ninety: Ex-cie/'Neuf Copperdix' (“XC”; not to be confused with Ten’s/he’s a magician) *Ninety-Nine: Wunoffundred (100-1) *One Hundred: Cee/'Centum' (“C”/means “100”) *Two Hundred Fifty-Six: Ultifour (4^4) *Four Hundred Twenty: Emmeljee (“MLG”) *Six Hundred Sixty-Six: Lucifer (duh) *Nine Hundred Eleven: Stopsign (duh) *Nine Hundred Twenty-Eight: Obsession (that guy) *One Thousand: Theo (as in “thousand”) *One Million: Mega (as in “million”) Negative Numbers It’s just their name backwards. For example, Negative One would be “'eisnuW'”. Category:Blog posts